


Midnight Mischief

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Library Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: A late-night encounter in the library turns out to be a lot more fun than Ashe and Sylvain planned on.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	Midnight Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to all of my amazing friends that betaed this and encouraged me, and to the library sex tag for already existing.

Ashe yawns as he flips to the next page of his textbook on strategy, wading through an especially dry chapter on battling in open terrain. He felt as though he’d learned nothing new from it, but he had to finish just in case. He’d made it to this point, and going to bed now would be like quitting.

He can feel the burn behind his eyes that says they’ve been open too long, but he ignores it as he skims over another large block of text. Once again turning the page, he groans in disappointment that it still isn’t the end of the chapter. He’s about to look at how much more he has to go, but he hesitates for fear of disliking the answer.

“Another long night hitting the books, eh?”

Ashe jumps at the voice behind him, whipping around in his chair to find Sylvain leaning against a bookshelf. Of course, it had to be him of all people coming to be a distraction. Sighing and turning around again, Ashe carries on with the motions of studying.

“Yes. Do I want to know why you’re up so late?”

“It doesn’t sound like it, but I’ll share. I dropped off a note for the advice box. I’m headed off to bed now, though.”

“Of course, it is quite late. We do have a strategy meeting tomorrow if you had forgotten,” Ashe says, half dismissive and half informative.

The floor creaks as Sylvain walks closer, peeking over Ashe’s shoulder. “Yea, but I’m fairly sure that book isn’t going to help. It’s a bit outdated…”

Ashe turns to look at Sylvain, eyes widening at how close their faces are. He pushes aside the small voice in his head screaming to kiss Sylvain, letting the voice of anxiety speak instead. “What do you mean?”

Sylvain doesn’t move away, his breath warm on Ashe’s face. “There’s a newer edition. It has a different cover.”

Ashe hangs his head, feeling defeated and annoyed he’d overlooked such a detail. “I suppose that would explain why none of this makes very much sense from what I know. I didn’t even consider that.”

Sylvain clasps a hand on Ashe’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “I know where to find the new one, want me to show you?”

Ashe is baffled by the fact Sylvain knows where anything in the library is. Curious if his claim is true or based on false confidence, Ashe lifts his head and stands. His chair scrapes across the floor, but there isn’t anyone else there to be bothered by it. Rubbing a hand down his face to wake himself up, Ashe gestures for Sylvain to lead the way.

Sylvain leads them around a few aisles of books before he finds what he’s looking for. “That should be it, up there.” He points to a book with the same title as the one Ashe had been reading, but the spine is a vibrant green instead of deep red. It looks less worn, which would support Sylvain's claim of it being newer.

Ashe hums in acknowledgment before he tries to reach up, fingers just shy of the bottom edge of the book despite him being on his toes. He lowers back to flat feet, ready to jump, but Sylvain presses against him and reaches up. Trapped against the shelf, Ashe feels his face heat up. More awake than he’s been in hours, he looks curiously at Sylvain as Sylvain offers him the book. Their fingers brush when Ashe takes it, and they continue holding eye contact until Ashe makes the mistake of letting his eyes land on Sylvain’s lips.

With as much experience as he has, Ashe knew Sylvain would catch on quickly if something slipped out. It didn’t help that he may have let slip to Ingrid that he had feelings for Sylvain, which she'd let get to him somehow. She wouldn't have done it intentionally, but she also wasn't the most careful with her words.

Sylvain smirks as he watches Ashe, but his voice comes out gentle. “Are you alright?”

Ashe nods much too fast for it to be a normal response, and all Sylvain has to do to get Ashe to say more is raise an eyebrow. His little gestures have a more profound effect on Ashe than he’d dare to admit. Ashe glances down to toss the book aside.

“Yes. Well, no. I… didn’t expect you to lean over me like that.” Ashe stumbles over his words, his eyes flickering between Sylvain’s lips and eyes again.

“Gotcha, sorry about that. I didn’t think it would bother you,” Sylvain says with a wink.

Ashe realizes then that he has two options. He knows enough to identify that Sylvain’s wink is an invitation, a signal that Ashe could try and get more out of this interaction if he wants to. It’s also an out, an easy place for this to end and for them to go back to whatever they had planned for the night. Ashe blames it on being tired and stressed, but he finds the former option much more appealing.

“Bother is perhaps not the right word.”

“Oh? What word would you use?” Sylvain’s smirk is back, making Ashe’s stomach swarm with butterflies.

“Fluster, excite, and distract are a few that come to mind.”

Sylvain steps forward, resting his left hand on the shelf over Ashe’s head. “I like that middle one the most.”

Ashe bites his lip as he looks up at Sylvain, hoping he doesn’t look silly doing it. The shift in Sylvain’s expression as he leans down confirms that his attempt to look enticing was successful. Letting his lip slide out from between his teeth, Ashe meets Sylvain in the middle for a kiss.

Ashe has kissed a few times in his life, but Sylvain’s experience clearly surpasses his own, his movements smoother and more confident. Undeterred, Ashe runs his tongue over Sylvain’s bottom lip. Sylvain smiles into the kiss and opens his mouth, letting Ashe explore freely.

He takes it slow, savoring every second of being trapped between the bookshelf and Sylvain. The pace allows them to breathe as they kiss, drawing out the moment even longer and allowing Sylvain a turn to explore. Ashe is about to pull away to change angle when he feels Sylvain’s hand in his hair, holding him closer and deepening the kiss. He moans before he can stop himself, prompting Sylvain to break the kiss and lean their foreheads together.

“Kissing me feels that good?” Sylvain teases, playing with Ashe’s hair.

Ashe nods. Any embarrassment he felt is overpowered by the need to take this opportunity and run with it. Pressing against Sylvain before he could second-guess himself, he ghosts his lips over Sylvain’s neck. It’s Sylvain’s turn to cry out in surprise, his hand tightening in Ashe’s hair.

“Haa… are you sure about this? I don’t want you to rush yourself-“

“Goddess, I’m sure,” Ashe whispers against Sylvain’s skin, playing into his own fantasies. “I’ve wanted this, wanted _you_ , for months. I don’t want to let you slip away now that you’re here.”

“You’re not worried someone will find us?” Sylvain asks, still taking in Ashe’s unexpected willingness and glancing back in the general direction of the entrance.

“No. I’m always here alone at this hour if no one is already with me.” Ashe isn’t confident about his ability to be a good lover, but he is confident in his assessment of library traffic.

Sylvain chuckles and tilts his head back, letting Ashe kiss more of him. “Fair enough. I’ll try and give you a good time then.”

With that, Sylvain leans into Ashe hard enough to push him back against the bookshelf, his hands finding Ashe’s hips. Panting, he grinds them together, sighing when their erections brush through their pants. Ashe whines and grinds back, closing his eyes as he finds more places to kiss on Sylvain’s neck and jaw. His hands move to Sylvain’s chest, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. Sylvain slows down enough to hold still, allowing Ashe to open his shirt and get his hands on skin. Sylvain can feel the rough patches on Ashe’s fingers as they slide down, anxiously playing at the zipper of his pants.

Sylvain reaches over and opens Ashe’s pants, prompting him to return the favor. They resume grinding into each other with only their smallclothes in the way. Ashe feels like he’s in heaven already, ascending even higher when Sylvain puts his hands back on the bookshelf and closes him in.

“You feel so fucking good, Ashe,” Sylvain groans, chewing his lip.

“I-I bet I could feel even better for you,” Ashe says. He tries to be smooth, but it comes out more nervous than he’d like.

Sylvain pauses, looking down with impressive clarity considering what they’re doing. “Seriously, we don’t need to rush. This is great, I promise.”

Ashe smiles appreciatively at Sylvain’s self-control, but it’s much stronger than his own. “I agree, but please. I know what I want, so don’t hold back on my account.”

Sylvain studies him for a moment, and Ashe briefly worries he’s been too forward. He’s aware that his classmates think he’s quite a prude, and he wonders if Sylvain was put off by his eagerness. He opens his mouth to express his concern and apologize, but his words die in his throat when Sylvain grabs him by the shoulders and turns him around.

Ashe gasps when he feels Sylvain against his ass, arching his back and digging his fingers into the books under them. Sylvain rolls his hips, rubbing himself along as much of Ashe’s ass as possible.

“Sylvain, please.” Ashe reaches down to palm himself, his cock aching with excitement.

Sylvain stops and leans over, whispering into Ashe’s ear. “How much do you want us to take off?”

“As little as we can?” Ashe whispers back, thankful for the opportunity to add more of his fantasies into the moment.

Sylvain nods and nibbles Ashe’s ear as he pulls away. He shoves Ashe’s pants and smallclothes to rest around his thighs before doing the same to himself. He reaches into one of his pant pockets to pull out a vial of oil. Pulling the cork out with his teeth, Sylvain coats his fingers generously as Ashe begins to stroke himself. He decides not to ask why Sylvain had a vial of oil at the ready.

“Is this your first time?” Sylvain rests his clean hand on Ashe’s back.

Ashe blushes and looks back at Sylvain over his shoulder, pausing his hand. “With someone else, yes. I’ve done this alone.”

Sylvain nods, offering a calm smile and rubbing a tiny circle onto Ashe’s back with his fingertips. “I see. I’ll still take it slow. Let me know if anything doesn’t feel good or if you want me to stop.”

When Ashe nods, Sylvain slowly presses his first finger into Ashe. He takes it well, humming and pushing back onto Sylvain’s hand. It isn’t a whole lot of sensation, but the mere fact it’s Sylvain doing it to him makes it feel amazing. Ashe closes his eyes and takes in every detail that he can, hoping to store the memory for lonely days in the future.

Sylvain must notice the lack of response because his second finger comes into play quickly after the first. It gets a few pants from Ashe as he adjusts, but he knows he can handle more. Sylvain spreads his fingers a few times to keep opening Ashe up, and Ashe makes new noises every time he feels the stretch. Sylvain adds his third finger after a few more pumps of his hand and Ashe already feels dizzy with pleasure.

“You took that so well for me,” Sylvain praises, pumping his hand faster.

When Ashe cries out and pumps himself faster, Sylvain carries on, playing into the unspoken need Ashe just revealed. “You look amazing, Ashe. So pretty for me, flushed and waiting. I can’t wait to make you look even better.”

“I need more, Sylvain.” Ashe lets go of himself and looks over his shoulder again to meet Sylvain’s eyes, aware that he already looks wrecked. The crack in his voice doesn’t help.

“I do too, to be honest,” Sylvain chuckles, pulling his fingers out tantalizingly slow.

Using the same hand he’d already oiled, Sylvain pulls the vial out of his pocket again and pours some on himself, rubbing it around. Ashe watches with hungry eyes. He burns into memory the veins and curve of Sylvain’s cock, finding that it surpasses what he’d imagined. Just looking is enough to make him thirst for more, and he starts to reach down again before Sylvain stops him.

“Ah ah, hands where I can see them this time. I’ll take care of you, I promise baby.” Sylvain takes Ashe’s wrists and puts his hands on the shelf, a few inches above his head. Ashe stays put, caught in the thrill of being told what to do.

Sylvain lines himself up after wiping his hand on his pants and takes Ashe by the hips again. “If it hurts or you want to stop, tell me.”

With that, Sylvain pushes his head into Ashe and pauses. When Ashe starts pushing back into him to chase the burn, Sylvain continues. He takes his time sliding all the way into Ashe, and Ashe feels impatience build in his chest when the friction stops again. He curls one of his hands into a fist, which makes Sylvain laugh.

“If I don’t take it slow, it’ll be over before it even starts,” Sylvain admits.

Ashe takes a second to process that information as Sylvain gradually pulls away. When it finally registers, the sense of power and desirability it instills makes Ashe feel intoxicated. The thought of him having as much impact on Sylvain and Sylvain does on him is delicious, and it only pushes Ashe’s need to a new level.

“Am I too much for you? I thought it would be the other way around.” Ashe takes care to make his tease lighthearted to avoid hurting Sylvain.

Sylvain growls, suggesting that Ashe got the response he’d hoped for. Sylvain plays into Ashe’s taunt, pulling back slowly and snapping his hips forward. It isn’t as forceful as it could be, but it’s more than he’d been giving before. Ashe feels the books dig into his cheek and hands when he falls forward at the thrust, but the ache of it only heightens his pleasure.

“I can handle you just fine. I’ll demonstrate.”

Sylvain carries on pulling out slow and snapping back in, and Ashe gives him a new sound every time. It’s fun to let the noises out, given how he holds them in when he’s alone. Each sound is a new expression of his pleasure, a new motivator for him to enjoy himself and for Sylvain to keep going.

Sylvain finally starts picking up speed pulling out, fucking Ashe properly. The sound of skin against skin fills the aisle, the floor creaking under Sylvain’s shifting weight. Ashe aches with the need to be touched, the fullness of Sylvain’s cock hitting him just right and making him see stars. His shyness long gone, he makes his need known.

“T-touch me.”

Sylvain fucks him harder, but his hands don’t move. “Ask again.”

“Sylvain, please!”

Sylvain’s hand leaves Ashe’s hip, but it hovers in the air between him an the bookshelf. “Please what? Your voice sounds so nice pleading for more.”

“Touch me, damn it!” Ashe snaps, his legs shaking and mind spinning at Sylvain’s praise.

Sylvain takes mercy and wraps his hand around Ashe’s cock, running over his head to slick his palm up before pumping his length. Ashe cries out, all the built-up tension in his body starting to bubble out. Sylvain doesn’t let up, his thrusts holding steady even as he starts to get lost in himself.

“You’re so tight, Ashe. You take me so well. I’m so close,” Sylvain whispers, kissing around Ashe’s ear with an unfair measure of tenderness.

Ashe answers between thrusts, feeling his body heat up as he nears completion. “You fill me up p-perfectly…”

“In or out?” Sylvain grunts, lowering his head to rest on top of Ashe’s.

“In. I’m close too,” Ashe pants back, feeling himself squeeze around Sylvain.

Ashe comes undone first with a particularly well-timed twist of Sylvain’s hand, a symphony of moans and cries escaping him as he spills onto his shirt. The high is drawn out by Sylvain’s presence, each thrust through his orgasm sending a new wave crashing through his mind. He tenses with each wave, soon drawing Sylvain’s orgasm out. He gives a few sloppy thrusts as he rides it out, hand still lazily working at Ashe. He stills when his climax ends, still holding Ashe and resting his face in silver hair.

Sylvain slides out, hissing through his teeth. He grabs a tissue out of his pocket and presses it against Ashe’s hole, keeping his spend from leaking out and making any more of a mess. Ashe works to catch his breath, peeling himself off the bookshelf and trying to steady his legs. Sylvain cleans him up, shoving the tissue back into a pocket to worry about later. He puts a hand on the small of Ashe's back and waits.

“Uh, thank you?” Ashe isn’t sure of what to do next. He searches his brain for anything else to say, but comes up empty and watches Sylvain for a reaction.

He gets a bright smile, one that makes his heart swell in his chest. “Nah, thank you.”

Silence falls again as they get redressed, Sylvain adding the extra step of putting the book back in place. It doesn’t take long, given that they kept most of their clothes on, and Ashe panics. He doesn’t want Sylvain to just walk away. He wants more of him, but he can’t place what more he wants. In an effort to buy time, Ashe spits out the first thing that comes to mind.

“Do you have any other plans for tonight?”

Sylvain looks dumbfounded. He shakes it off and laughs, straightening his posture. “No, I can’t say I have much in mind at this hour. Do you?”

Ashe shakes his head, embarrassed. He could have done better than that, honestly. Not one of his best moments, and it’s sure to haunt him for a while. He doesn’t get to wallow in his embarrassment and self-depreciation for very long before Sylvain pipes up again.

“Great, I’ll walk you back to your room then.” Sylvain holds out his arm before Ashe can protest.

Ashe snatches his arm, thanking the goddess for Sylvain’s better social skills and kindness in extending them to him. “That, uh, sounds nice. Thank you.”

The walk back to his room is full of pleasant small talk. Ashe feels more at ease as they go, comforted by the fact that Sylvain didn’t just walk away when they were finished. Though it was foolish to admit, it made him feel special. He was painfully aware of Sylvain’s reputation, but the man walking him back to his room didn’t feel like the terrible skirt chaser everyone whispered about. If anything, he seemed like someone that needed something to focus on.

Ashe was snapped out of his own head when they stopped in front of his door. He tried to hide the sadness on his face that his dream come true had come to an end. Letting go of Sylvain’s arm, he decided to make one last attempt at dragging this out.

“Would you like to stay here for the night?” Ashe’s voice came out small as he reached for the handle on his door.

“I’ll have to pass tonight, I need to be up early tomorrow for stable duty. Next time?”

Ashe felt like he was smacked by Sylvain’s answer, so he nodded to make sure his voice wouldn’t fail him. Sylvain didn’t press for anything else, flashing Ashe one last smile and a wave as he turned and headed back towards the stairs. Ashe opened his door and stepped into his room, walking over and flopping into bed.

He started to fall asleep quickly after the excitement in the library, cuddling into his pillow with a faint smile. As he drifts off, he clings to Sylvain’s suggestion of there being a next time. He liked the idea of that, and he would keep that in mind for the next time he could catch a moment with Sylvain. But first, he had sleep to catch up on and a meeting to contribute to.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/umbr_el_on) ✨💕


End file.
